The Adventures of the FellowshipPart 1
by Dino-Scribe
Summary: The First Part of The Adventures of the Fellowship (after Amon Hen)


After the Fellowship broke up at Amon Hen, their adventures still continued. Or story begins at Emyn Muil, with Frodo and Sam. They had lost count of the hour or the day. They could not figure out where they were, but thought they were going in circles. Even so, they still traveled on. On the rocky slopes they slipped and slid.  
  
"Sam," Frodo said one day, "I think we're going in circles."  
  
"Nonsense," Sam said. "I don't remember passing here before."  
  
"Then we're lost," Frodo said despairingly.  
  
"Don't lose hope, Mr. Frodo."  
  
"What hope do we have? Gandalf is gone, the Fellowship is broken, and the Ring is getting heavier with each step."  
  
"Come on, Mr. Frodo. You still have me." Frodo smiled.  
  
"Thank you Sam," Frodo said smiling. The two of them continued walking on through the fog of Emyn Muil.  
  
Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn had continued on from the Falls of Rauros all the way to Rohan. They were still tracking the party of Uruk-Hai from Amon Hen.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled to Legolas, who had run ahead of Aragorn and Gimli. "Where are the Uruk-Hai headed now?"  
  
"They are still heading towards Isengard!" Legolas replied. "Their pace has yet again quickened!"  
  
"Hurry!" Aragorn said. He ran past Legolas.  
  
"Come, Gimli!" Legolas said. "We must hurry!"  
  
Gimli fell down and rolled down the hill to Legolas. "How do you do it, Elf?" he asked. "We dwarves can only sprint. How do you run such distances?"  
  
Legolas helped Gimli up. "Elves are fast runners by nature," he said. Then he ran off.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Gimli cried. He ran to catch up to the other two.  
  
With the Uruk-Hai, Merry and Pippin were still captured. They were set on the backs of two Uruk-Hai with their hands bound.  
  
Pippin looked behind him to see three little specks heading towards the party of Uruk-Hai. "Merry!" he whispered. "Merry!"  
  
"What?" Merry groaned, in exhaustion and tiredness.  
  
"Look! Look behind you! Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli are catching up to us!"  
  
Merry looked behind him. His face suddenly brightened up. "Pippin, do you think we." Merry never got to finish. The Uruk-Hai he was set on suddenly sped up. Pippin's Uruk-Hai began to speed up as well.  
  
In Emyn Muil, Sam and Frodo were still lost. The fog around them began to grow thicker. It was so thick that you could barely see your feet.  
  
As they walked, Frodo's eyes began to wander to the chain around his neck. He stopped and grabbed the Ring from underneath his shirt. He looked at it, and then felt his eyes glaze over. He began to slowly put the Ring on.  
  
Sam turned around to see that Frodo wasn't behind him. "Mr. Frodo?" He said. "Mr. Frodo!" Sam ran back the way he thought they had come. In a minute, he saw Frodo's figure through the mist "Oh, thank goodness Mr. Frodo. I thought I had lost you." Frodo did not answer. Sam walked up right next to Frodo. He could see now that Frodo was trying to put the Ring on. It seemed that half of him wanted to, and the other half didn't.  
  
Sam grabbed Frodo's wrist and pulled Frodo's hand away. Suddenly, the spell broke on Frodo, and he looked confusingly at Sam. Then he looked and saw the Ring Sam. "Sam, what happened?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Frodo, you were trying to put the Ring on." Sam replied.  
  
"I was?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Frodo. You were. You have got to fight the Will of the Ring, Mr. Frodo; you've got to fight it."  
  
"I know what I have to do, Sam."  
  
"But you are not even resisting it."  
  
"It is my task, Sam, my own!" Frodo stormed off in an angry mood. Sam hung his head down for a second, and then followed Frodo through the mist.  
  
In Rohan, night had fallen. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were still chasing the Uruk-Hai, but they had lost completely lost sight of them. Even so, they were still chasing the Uruk-Hai. Finally, they stopped and rested. Gimli nearly collapsed from exhaustion. "This is our fourth night on the chase. Why haven't we caught them?" Gimli muttered.  
  
"Have patience, Gimli," Aragorn said. "We will catch them soon enough."  
  
"But they could already be at Isengard by now!"  
  
"Not likely. Wait, do you hear that?" There was the sound of whinnying horses in the distance.  
  
"Whose horses are those?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Rohan is the land of the Horse-Lords," Aragorn replied. "Those are most likely the Riders of Rohan."  
  
"Those sounds are coming from the area the Uruks were heading!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
"We will check there tomorrow, but it is most likely that the Uruk-Hai would have not stayed there." So, the three then drifted into an uneasy sleep  
  
"We're not going no further, till we've had a breather!" An Orc yelled as the Uruk-Hai slowed down. The 2 Uruk-Hai that had been carrying Merry and Pippin came to a stop and threw them on the ground. The party of Uruk-Hai had come to the edge of a forest.  
  
"Get a fire going!" Ugluk yelled. Several Uruk-Hai rushed over to the forest and began to chop the limbs of the trees off. The rest rested.  
  
Pippin crawled over to Merry. "Merry! He whispered. "Merry!"  
  
"I think, we might have made a mistake, leaving the Shire, Pippin," Merry said. He sounded very bleak and tired.  
  
As the Uruk-Hai were chopping down the trees, there were low groans and rumbles coming from the forest. They took no heed to it, but the two Hobbits did. "What's making that noise?" Pippin asked.  
  
"It's the trees," Merry replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you remember the Old Forest, on the borders of Buckland? Folk used to say there was something in the water that made grow tall.and come alive?"  
  
"Alive?" "Trees that could whisper, talk to each other.even move." Pippin gave Merry an astonished and petrified look.  
  
"I'm starving." An Uruk-Hai said. "We haven't 'ad nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days!"  
  
"Yeah, why can't we have some meat?" said another. His eyes wandered over to Merry and Pippin. "What about them? They're fresh," he said.  
  
"They are not for eating!" Ugluk said. He pulled them up from the ground.  
  
"What about their legs?" asked Grishnak. "They don't need those. Ooh, they look tasty." Grishnak began to make for the two hobbits.  
  
"Get back!" Ugluk roared. He pushed Grishnak back. The Uruk-Hai had now formed a circle around the hobbits, Ugluk, the second Uruk-Hai, and Grishnak.  
  
"Carve them up! Just a mouthful!" the second Uruk-Hai said. He raised his blade to cut off Pippin's head. Before he could, his own head was cut off by Ugluk.  
  
"It looks like meat's back on our menu, boys!" Ugluk said. The Uruk-Hai roared in delight and ran at the fresh meat. They pushed Merry and Pippin aside, forgetting about them.  
  
"Pippin, let's go!" Merry whispered. The two hobbits began to crawl away towards the forest.  
  
Suddenly, Pippin felt someone step on his back, preventing him from crawling any further. He looked above him. Standing over him was Grishnak. "Go on, call for help. Squeal!" Grishnak said. He grabbed Pippin by the cheeks. "No one's gonna save you now."  
  
Suddenly, a spear landed in Grishnak's back. He let go of Pippin and fell down on the ground, squealing.  
  
The rest of the Uruk-Hai looked up. Suddenly, The Riders of Rohan burst through the trees. The Uruk-Hai panicked and got ready for battle. Instantly, many of them were slaughtered.  
  
"Pippin!" Merry said. The two hobbits began to make way to the forest.  
  
Pippin turned rolled onto his back to see a pair of hooves thrashing down towards his head. "ARGH!" Pippin screamed. The hooves came down to the ground.  
  
This is the end of Part 1 of the Adventures of the Fellowship. Stay tuned for Part 2-Gandalf, Treebeard, and Sméagol. 


End file.
